


All I Want

by Doditoyeollie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, zolu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie
Summary: Zoro es un doctor, un doctor que está enamorado de su paciente.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Universo alterno.  
> No hay parejas secundarias.  
> ¡Hola! Este fic lo había abandonado, pero ahora espero terminarlo.   
> Es una historia corta.  
> Puede que el desarrollo no sea tan bueno.  
> ¡Viva el ZoLu!

— _Capítulo uno_ -

—¿Dejaras de estar molesto? - 

No evitó realizar una mueca —No es mi deber ser un niñero, de eso se encarga Nami - 

El sujeto sonrió y negó —Relájate, sólo será un mes ¿entiendes? Un mes donde sólo cuidarás a un chiquillo. Muy fácil - Sanji se detuvo enfrente de una puerta del consultorio —Bien, no te pediré que seas amable. Sólo cuídalo como cualquier médico - y sin más ambos entraron a la habitación, sus iris viajaron por todo el lugar hasta ver a un joven de cabellos negros en el piso —¿Qué haces en el piso Luffy? Te he dicho que te puedes resfriar - 

El muchacho alzó la vista para después apresurarse y esconderse entre las cobijas de la cama —Tranquilo, él es un amigo. Él te cuidara por algún tiempo - el adolescente quitó las cobijas y asintió, Sanji no tardo en alejarse de la habitación y dejar al peli verde solo junto al enfermo. 

—Tu cabello es raro - sus ojos curiosos parecieron hacerle un análisis —¡Me gusta! - sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la cama, al parecer obtuvo confianza —Me llamo Luffy, ¿Cómo te llamas? - 

—Zoro - el chiquillo volvió a sonreír, Zoro le observó por breves minutos para después irse a sentar en una silla del cuarto. Algo en su pecho se coló y le recorrió cada parte de su ser al ver esa jodida sonrisa.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, al tener un conocimiento general sobre psicología no es tan idiota como para no percatarse de que el adolescente le llamo la atención de una forma que prefiere evitar, Luffy es demasiado menor para su gusto.

Durante las pocas horas que esperó simplemente se mantuvo callado, el chico no parece estar incómodo con su presencia así que todo estuvo normal. 

— _Después de todo sólo, será un mes_ \- pensó al salir de cuarto, después de acomodar a Luffy en los cobertores se alejó directo a casa. 

Así inicio su trabajo, después de terminar sus servicios por fin es apto para ejercer algún tipo de trabajo estable, sin embargo, ahora tiene que aparentar ser un enfermero. No estudio seis años de su vida para terminar por ser un niñero. 

Dejó la hoja sobre la mesita y regresó su vista al adolescente, el chico se encuentra haciendo trazos en su cuaderno mientras yace sentado en la cama, el día anterior el menor parecía estar muy entretenido con los lápices. 

—¿Cuántos años tienes Luffy? - el bajo dejó de estar en su mundo y le observo de reojo.

—Ya sabes, en esas hojas dice - 

La respuesta lo hizo sonreír, vaya niño. Tiene razón, los papeles que hace momentos estaba analizando mantienen datos generales del adolescente —¿No te enseñaron modales, enano? Y pensar que ya serás mayor de edad - algo en sus propias palabras le irritaron.

El bajo carcajeo —Si me enseñaron, pero bueno, usted no debería preguntar cosas que ya sabe - alzó los hombros para volverlos a bajar —¿Cuántos años tienes Zoro? Supongo que unos 40 -

—No estoy tan viejo niñato, tengo 26 - 

—Vaya... -

Después de esa plática volvieron a estar en silencio, Zoro siguió revisando los análisis del menor e intento ignorar el constante cosquilleo en su corazón que comenzó a ser persistente, en cambio, Luffy es ignorante al hombre que cada cierto tiempo le mira de reojo.

Zoro acomodo los papeles y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, miro la hora y suspiró —Es tiempo de tu medicina Luffy -comentó para recibir una pequeña queja, Luffy alejó sus colores y se acomodó mejor en la cama. El mayor con la inyección ya en mano se acercó al pelinegro e inyectó el líquido —Es para que te mejores -

—Odio las inyecciones, duelen - 

—Pero son buenas y te ayudan, así que deja de quejarte - Luffy bufo y se acostó cuando Zoro término. 

—Siempre he estado en hospitales y nunca me han ayudado esas cosas - 

Zoro no supo qué responder, así que se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que vio el chico está tratando contra un cáncer; Leucemia aguda, por lo que no sabe los demás tratamientos que ha tenido. 

—Oye Zoro ¿has jugado a los piratas? - Luffy con la mirada en el techo no evitó preguntar.

—¿Piratas? No - término de escribir el reporte y miro la ventana, la luz del Sol se aleja mientras un tono oscuro la sustituye.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿No tuviste infancia? Que aburrido - 

—Me da igual niño, aunque solía jugar a los espadachines... -

Los ojos del menor se expandieron por la sorpresa, permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos —Suena divertido - 

Zoro asintió, aunque no recuerda muy bien de que iba la dinámica del juego, volvió a revisar la hora y se encaminó por sus cosas —Ve a acostarte, en unos momentos te daré las pastillas - Luffy asintió e hizo lo pedido.

El hombre no tardo en tener su portafolio listo, agarró las pastillas y se las dio al menor junto a un vaso de agua —Bien, procura descansar - 

—Mañana te enseñare a jugar a los piratas - el de vestimentas blancas escuchó lo último para finalmente irse. 

Al día siguiente cuando entró al cuarto del chico lo vio con un sombrero algo inusual, pero sin quitarle la tierna apariencia que suele dar, el menor al percatarse de su presencia de inmediato se abalanzó contra él, le agarró la mano —¡Tardaste Zoro! pero mira ¿qué tal? Luzco mejor ¿no? - sonrió y modelo su sombrero. Al parecer Luffy se encuentra de buen humor.

Un enorme "si" se le vino a la mente, Luffy con cualquier cosa le seguirá pareciendo encantador —¿Y eso? - sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo por pensar cosas extrañas y decidió mejor preparar la inyección acostumbrada del chiquillo. 

—Mi hermano me lo trajo, dijo que logró robárselo a mamá ¡Ese viejo se meterá en problemas! - carcajeo, Luffy se sentó en la cama mientras Zoro le sostiene el brazo, la aguja no tardo en impactar contra su piel blanquecina, Luffy gruñó e intento evitar lloriquear.

—Ayer estabas chillando ¿ya eres todo un hombre? - tiro la aguja y se fue a sentar en busca de alguna bata. 

—Eso es obvio Zoro - rodó los ojos.

—Bien, ten, póntelo - le entregó la típica bata de hospital, Luffy enseguida se fue al baño. Después de algunos minutos el chiquillo regreso, Zoro le indico que se sentará —¿Te has sentido mejor? - murmuró para comenzar a revisar la espalda y el pecho del bajo, al no ver moretones buscó en los brazos y con alivio de ver en buenas condiciones al menor le dejó. 

—¡Si! Creo que pronto podré irme de aquí, Zoro - 

El medico asintió y se encaminó al maletín —Ya puedes cambiarte - 

—¡Oki! -


	2. Abrazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luffy le gusta ser abrazado por Zoro.

— _Capítulo dos -_

Ese día iba extrañamente molesto, tal vez fue porque su despertador no sonó a tiempo o, porque cuando iba de camino al hospital un imbécil decidió hacer un rayón a su auto, si, tal vez fue más por lo segundo.

Abrió la puerta donde ha estado por algunos días y se adentró, extrañado de no ser recibido por la usual voz chillona caminó por el cuarto, no vio a Luffy por ningún rincón.

—¡Luffy! - gritó, miro el baño y sólo esperó alguna respuesta, pero no obtuvo algo semejante —¿Luffy? - tocó la puerta para después oír el sonido de varias cosas caer —Ya llegué - esperó hasta que escuchó sollozos del otro lado —Mierda - pensó e intento abrir la puerta, sin embargo, está yace cerrada - Vamos Luffy ábreme - 

—No - el menor por fin le contestó. 

Zoro prefirió dejar en paz al adolescente y pensó mejor en alguna manera de hacerlo salir del baño.

—¿Qué sucede Luffy? - preguntó, su mal humor al parecer decidió esfumarse y ahora la preocupación se hizo presente.

—Sabo ... mi hermano se fue, murió - la voz temblorosa del adolescente se percibió, Zoro no lo pensó mucho para entender esas palabras.

—Vamos abre - 

Luffy lo hizo y para su sorpresa, apenas al ver aquellos mechones negros asomarse por el marco de la puerta un golpe contra su abdomen impactó, Luffy le abrazó en busca de apoyo, como buen medico no desistió y le sostuvo de la cintura. 

—Tú no llegabas y Ace sólo vino a decirme eso ... se fue y, y estaba sólo - Zoro permaneció en silencio mientras ve al menor llorar, después de unos minutos lo cargó y se encaminó a la cama — ¿Me vas a inyectar eso? - Luffy se pudo calmar y preguntó al ver como el hombre se aleja.

Zoro lo medito por breves minutes —Hoy no, hoy sólo vine a jugar contigo a los piratas enano - dejó de lado su responsabilidad pues no suele tener empatía, pero por el momento prefiere que ese niño este bien.

—¿Podrías acercarte? Hoy no quiero jugar - Luffy hizo un gran espacio en la cama y palmeó este mismo. 

No muy convencido Zoro se acercó —¿Mejor? - 

Luffy negó - Acuéstate conmigo Zoro - intentó sonreír para persuadir al mayor, Zoro lo medito, pero al final acepto y se acostó junto a Luffy —¿Me puedes abrazar? - Luffy recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y murmuró dicha pregunta.

El peli verde alzo una ceja extrañado y un leve carmín no evito colarse sobre sus mejillas - _Seguramente sigue triste_ \- pensó para evitar pensar algo más allá de lo debido, pasó su brazo sobre la espalda mas pequeña para después realizar un pequeño masaje.

Luffy no evitó gemir a gusto por las caricias, minutos después Zoro escuchó los ronquidos del menor y con una leve sonrisa se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Su mal humor al parecer no volverá o quién sabe, por ahora se encuentra un poco aliviado ... tal vez el hecho de llegar tarde con Luffy lo hizo enfurecer o, tal vez sólo fue el accidente con el auto. Dejó de lado ese tema y comenzó a entretenerse con el celular.

Al día siguiente cuando llego al cuarto, Luffy lo recibió con un abrazo, algo extraño, no lo pensó mucho así que le restó importancia.

Sostuvo con cuidado el brazo del pelinegro para dar el pequeño piquete, Luffy realizo una mueca para después sonreír.

—Pensé que odiabas las inyecciones - tiro la jeringa.

\- Las sigo odiando, pero si tú eres el que las inyecta supongo que no es del todo malo shishishi - acomodo su sobrero y se levantó de la cama —Zoro ¿podemos ir al jardín? Hace años que no voy -

—Fuimos ayer Luffy, aparte de que está lloviendo y odiaría que te enfermaras - murmuro irónicamente, Luffy renegó.

—Bien ... Entonces ¿Puedo pedirte otra cosita? - junto ambas manos nerviosamente y se encamino de nuevo a la cama.

—Bien pero no puedes salir, mañana vamos - el pelinegro asintió feliz.

—Ven, acuéstate conmigo - sonrió de lado e intento hacerse más delgado para que el hombre no se caiga del colchón.

Zoro lo miro extrañado, aunque tampoco le negó aquel pedido, se acomodó y por breves segundos el silencio gobernó hasta que Luffy, con los nervios a flote, tal y como el día anterior se acurrucó en el pecho del médico.

—¿Puedes abrazarme, Zoro? - murmuró con las mejillas rojizas y el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo acostumbrado. 

El mayor lo hizo, lo abrazo —Bien, pero sólo porque no salimos hoy - 

Luffy sonrió y asintió aún con el rostro en el pecho ajeno.

Para Luffy extrañamente estar entre aquellos brazos le hace sentir mejor y no mentira de que también quiere abrazar al peliverde, pero prefiere hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Zoro se mantuvo ausente, la noche anterior no logro dormir por el inconveniente de que su despertador no volviera a sonar, así que al estar en una cama la tentación de reconciliar el sueño no es pequeña. Con el calor placentero y el aroma a frutas del menor no evito relajarse por breves minutos en los cuales simplemente cayó dormido.

Luffy se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y pego un brinco de sorpresa al sentir el agarre hacia su cintura más fuerte, alzo el rostro hallando a su doctor favorito durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió de lado y por fin se atrevió a pasar un brazo por los hombros del mayor. 

—No te duermas Zoro ... - murmuró e intento hacer cosquillas al hombre, el peliverde sólo frunció ambas cejas y acercó con más insistencia al menor hacia su cuerpo.

Luffy sonrió para después negar y hacer lo mismo que el médico, dormir.


End file.
